


draw stars around my scars

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, non-au, roommates being soft, without the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: Hyukjae leaves a kiss on the top of his head. “Kyuhyun-ah.”“Hmm?” Kyuhyun mumbles, unfazed.“Are you trying to lure me into being the 4AM man too?”Sometimes, Kyuhyun just needs some reassurance.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	draw stars around my scars

When Hyukjae comes back home after filming, the only thing that’s going through his mind is an overwhelming desire to take a shower and get his ass to bed as soon as possible. Honestly speaking, it was a rough day. He’s cranky, it was hotter than a sauna outside, this one group they had for this week was astonishingly similar to uncooked ramen when it came down to having a personality, and he’s _tired._

In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have dragged himself directly to the bathroom without even stopping by his room, but it’s not like it's the first time he's wandered around the dorm with just a towel on. Who's going to be around at half past midnight, anyway?

It's still completely silent during his walk of shame back to his bed, and also a bit too dark, but his fried brain doesn't have the mental capacity to think he could turn on the lights. He's tired. He's allowed to be stupid.

He hides a yawn with the back of his hand and soldiers on, ready to simply pass out until well after lunch.

Then he pushes the door open and turns on the lights.

“Ah,” he yelps, and almost falls flat on his ass. “Why.”

Kyuhyun grunts under his breath and just clings harder onto his penguin plushie with a frown on his face, only the lower half of his body peeking out of the tent. Hyukjae, on his part, just scrambles to get a hold of his towel before it goes flying to the floor and exhales in relief the second he gets to his bed. Kyuhyun doesn’t move from where he is.

“What is it?” Hyukjae asks, now at least fully clothed. Or something like that. It’s too warm for anything larger than a worn out and dangerously thin t-shirt and shorts. “I thought it was my time to go.”

“You think a serial killer could’ve reached your room at all?” Kyuhyun says.

It’s still mostly a mumbling mess, but it’s an entire sentence—even if his eyes haven’t left the penguin yet. It’s a start.

“Probably not.” Hyukjae easily holds back a yawn and plops down on the floor in front of his tent. The scare was enough to send him back to a more or less awakened state. “You could’ve just sat on my bed, you know.”

“Feels better here,” Kyuhyun murmurs, and his grip on the poor plushie tightens. Hyukjae’s mind distractedly wanders back to Ryeowook’s rough treatment of the other, smaller penguin, and he barely shakes his head to himself. “Why did you have to turn on that big ass light.”

There’s no question mark at the end. Hyukjae raises an eyebrow, but Kyuhyun doesn’t elaborate, and so Hyukjae gets up and turns it off. He was going to do it, anyway. Smaller lamps are less stressful.

“Better?” he says, claiming his spot on the floor once again. Kyuhyun barely even nods, so Hyukjae sighs softly to himself. “You’re suffocating him.”

Kyuhyun blinks at the penguin, as if he’s only really seeing it now.

“Yeah,” he says, then loosens his grip so slowly that it almost looks painful. “Well.”

Hyukjae hesitates for a second.

“Is everything okay?” he asks eventually, since Kyuhyun looks determined to stay silent for the entire night. Hyukjae wouldn’t rule it out. “Did anything happen?”

“No,” Kyuhyun says, far too quickly for that word to carry any truth in it. Hyukjae just gives him a look. “What?”

“You were sitting in the dark in my tent for how long exactly?” Hyukjae shakes his head to himself, making an effort to keep his voice low. The last thing they both need right now is unwarranted noise. “You don’t have to tell me any details. Just—if you’re alright.”

“It’s just one of those days,” Kyuhyun mutters, and the poor penguin looks on the verge of exploding again.

“Oh, Kyu,” Hyukjae says, and Kyuhyun doesn’t react. In any other situation, Kyuhyun would have mocked him for it. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth for a couple of seconds, until Kyuhyun lets out a heavy sigh and snaps him out of it. “Don’t you have a schedule tomorrow morning?”

“Just musical practice in the afternoon,” Kyuhyun mumbles, so huddled around the plushie that it almost blocks out his voice, too. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Hyukjae immediately says, his eyes back on him. “What?”

“I should send some flowers to Kwanghee,” he says, then, “for putting up with you every week.”

“Yah, you brat!” Hyukjae exclaims, jokingly slapping Kyuhyun’s thigh. Kyuhyun lets out the smallest chuckle at that, and fine. He’ll take it if it’s what makes him smile. “I’ll have you know he’s just as annoying as me on his worst days.”

Kyuhyun’s smile grows a little. “While you’re like that even on your best days?”

“Brat,” Hyukjae says again, now almost entirely inside the tent just to try and make Kyuhyun catch the weak start of an ass beating that won’t go anywhere. Kyuhyun actually laughs this time—it’s subdued, sure, and it doesn’t completely go all the way up to his eyes, but it’s a laugh. An amused one. “Is that how you treat me after you invaded my oasis? You’re insufferable.”

“Just get in,” Kyuhyun says, and that’s pretty much all it takes.

“I’m so tired,” Hyukjae yawns, sprawled against the pillows with half-lidded eyes. Kyuhyun silently claims his lap to rest his upper body on, and Hyukjae places his hand on the top of Kyuhyun’s head without thinking. “I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

“How was filming?” Kyuhyun tentatively asks, closing his eyes at the delicate touch of Hyukjae’s fingers in his hair. “Rough day?”

He hums briefly under his breath before he answers. “Boring.”

“Why?”

“It wasn’t that terrible,” Hyukjae says instead, his hand now closer to Kyuhyun’s face. He starts stroking his thumb against Kyuhyun’s cheek and jawline, and the younger visibly unwinds under his touch. “Just boring. It was a newly debuted group.”

Kyuhyun nods, then snuggles closer to the penguin, effectively shoving it into Hyukjae’s lap as well. Hyukjae doesn’t even react—his brain is already shutting down too quickly to pay attention to that.

“Getting decent reactions out of them was a nightmare. Poor kids. Their company probably scared them to death.”

“They’ll open up,” Kyuhyun mumbles into the plushie, eyes shut. Hyukjae’s touch on his skin is gradually becoming more sporadic, but it’s still there. Closer to his forehead, now. “Hopefully.”

“Hope so,” Hyukjae just says.

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer, and Hyukjae really wasn’t expecting him to. The dim light dominating the room is slowly lulling him into unconsciousness, and the way Kyuhyun’s breath has become calmer is a dead giveaway that Hyukjae isn’t the only one affected.

A minute passes with complete silence on both parts. Hyukjae shifts a bit against the pillows but doesn’t move otherwise. The tent is way too small for them do be doing this already, and the little space that’s left is sacred. If he moved too much, he’d send all of it crumbling down. Kyuhyun doesn’t move an inch, either—his eyes are open, though, and that is pretty much the only thing betraying the fact he’s still wide awake.

Hyukjae leaves a kiss on the top of his head. “Kyuhyun-ah.”

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun mumbles, unfazed.

“Are you trying to lure me into being the 4AM man too?”

Kyuhyun actually reacts to that, and even if it’s only him breathing just on the heavier side through his nostrils, it still makes Hyukjae crack a smile.

“You can go to sleep whenever you want,” he mutters, and the penguin looks slightly bigger.

“I think I’ll stay,” Hyukjae says.

The penguin deflates, and Hyukjae finds himself smiling a bit more.

Eventually, Kyuhyun breaks the silence again. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Hyukjae murmurs, his fingers still softly resting on the younger’s cheek.

“Thanks.”

Hyukjae nods. “Sleep, Kyu-ah.”

He wraps an arm around the plushie to get a hold of Kyuhyun’s hand, and Kyuhyun lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> kyuhyuk best boys uwu  
> if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
